


Malec and Penguins and Pebbles, Oh my!

by QueenyClairey



Series: My one shots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, In Love, M/M, Malec are penguins, Other, PenguinLove, Penguins, penguin mating rituals, proposal, totally crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Malec are a pair of penguins who might be gay and might be in love.Malec are a pair of men who are definitely gay and definitely in love!Here are their stories!(This is totally crackish and was inspired by the gay penguin story on the news today and @MariaJose3108 on Twitter who said it wasn't totally weird to write this! So this is for you!)





	Malec and Penguins and Pebbles, Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majomushi3108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majomushi3108/gifts).



> I love this story! it might be weird! But it was soooo easy to write!
> 
> I did a lot of research about penguin mating habits and the noises they make and everything penguin so my search history is totally weird right now!
> 
> I hope you love it too!
> 
> Malec are so cute - both of them!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are like pebbles!!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on twitter!

Now

“You have got to see this, Clary!” Simon Lewis shouted as he entered the Penguin Island office. He sounded like he was out of breath, which was pretty normal for Simon, as was the beaming grin on his face, but the papers in his hand, not so much. Simon was more of a disorganised, lost the papers kind of guy, so Clary was pretty surprised. 

“What is it Si?” She asked him, beckoning for him to sit beside her at the computer. She was busily writing out a new press release about the penguin breeding programme, and was struggling to find enough information to fill it with, which was bad news for their little section of the zoo. “I’m trying to give Valentine enough information so he doesn’t cut us again, have you got anything to add?”

“Have I got...bloody hell Fray! What did I just shout as I entered this office? Eh?”

Clary stared at him, waiting… “Go on then!” she exclaimed and watched as her friend flicked through the papers until he found the sheet he wanted.

“It says here,” he began, “That last night, at 9:02pm, while Catarina was on shift, Magnus approached Alexander and offered him a hazel pebble! She called me at the time but was pretty low on details, but isn’t this amazing!”

“What?” Clary shouted, staring at her friend. “Are you serious?”

“Yes I’m freaking serious, Fray, It’s finally happened!”

“We’ve got gay penguins!” They yelled together!

\----

Last night

Magnus rolled the small stone towards Alexander. He could see his best friend waddling towards his sister, Isabelle, who was sitting on her nest, while her mate, Raphael hovered near by. He looked angry. But then, Magnus mused, Raphael always looked angry. 

He waddled towards Alec faster, trying to keep up with the slightly taller bird. He was lucky Magnus liked him, because right now he was getting frustrated. It almost felt like Alec was running away from him and he couldn’t have that. It had been ages since Alec had made him chase him. 

“Oi, Alec, slow down,” Magnus honked out, trying to get his attention. But Alec ignored him and continued to move away, his webbed feet moving him along at speed on the icy ground.

Magnus didn’t want to lose his precious stone, as it had taken him so long to find one the colour of Alec’s eyes, so he kept nosing it towards his friend, growling out at him now and then to try and make him stop or slow.

Only when they had gotten past all the mated pairs, did Alec finally slow down. They were far from the nesting sites now, in a corner that very few others ever ventured in to. It was a place that had become their haven. Their quiet space. When he reached their favourite place, near the glass, his best friend stopped and waited for Magnus to catch up. 

“Why did you run away?” Magnus asked him, letting the stone rest at his feet where it would be safe. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for ages.”

“Just didn’t want to talk to you in front of everyone else,” Alec peeped out, giving his friend a serious look. 

Magnus knew that look really well, it meant that Alec intended to argue with him, and then after, he was going to dive into the pool and not surface until Magnus had cooled down. 

They didn’t often fight, but when they did, it was usually pretty serious. They had never had a physical fight, but Isabelle, and even Raphael, had taken it upon themselves to separate them on occasion and had gotten a serious peck for their troubles.

At the moment, there was no one to break them up. Everyone was nesting, their eggs tucked beneath one or the other of the couple. The second mate standing guard by their pebbled circle. 

Magnus bent to pick up his pebble and then hopped over to Alec’s side. He dropped the deep, hazel stone at his feet and then looked up at him, wings quivering slightly in anticipation. Alec stared from the stone, to him, and back again, his expression giving nothing away.

Magnus peeped quietly and looked away from his friend, tucking his beak into his chest and ruffling a few of his feathers, awkwardly. 

“Is this what I think it is, Magnus?” Alec asked him then, extending a wing out and pressing the tip to Magnus’ side. 

“It might be,” Magnus admitted miserably, unable to look up in case he saw disappointment or rejection in his face. 

“I thought we were going to look for mates?” Alec asked, sounding confused. “I know almost everyone else is nesting, but there are a few free birds in the rookery still looking. Camille for example and you know she found a purple stone she wants to give to you if you’d just stop hopping away from her.”

“What?” Magnus angrily honked, lifting his head to glare at his friend, “And Lydia for you?”

“What’s wrong with Lydia?” Alec squawked, getting worked up now as he watched his friend tuck his beak back and further into his strong chest.

“She’s not right for you!” Magnus peeped sadly, plucking at one of his feathers and moving it back into place carefully. 

“Because…” Alec pressed him then, pushing his wing more firmly against Magnus, his warmth seeping into Magnus’ chest, sparking tingles. 

“Because...she’s not me,” he said quietly, unable to look at his friend.

Alec froze, his whole body stopped moving, he stopped breathing. His beak was silent. His feathers didn’t rustle. 

“But what will everyone say?” Alec suddenly asked, a low growl that was full of fear.

“Do you really care what they say?” Magnus asked him, honking softly. 

Alec looked at him seriously for a long minute. Magnus had known his best friend long enough to know that he was thinking about the question and about his friends and family's reactions. They had been dancing around the subject for a long time, Alexander avoiding the attraction they felt for each other for as long as he could. While Magnus had shouted his own attraction at him for months, even in front of the rest of the rookery.

His other best friend, Maia, had laughed at him, telling him he was wasting his time and that there was no way Alec was ever going to fall for him or agree to it. But Magnus was determined. From the moment Alec and Isabelle had arrived in their rookery, he had found the taller penguin intriguing and had followed him around until the slightly standoffish bird had agreed to be his friend. 

It had taken a long time, so long, that by the time they were friends, Magnus was feeling a lot more than friendship towards him. 

When he had first brayed his love at Alec, he had seen his embarrassment, even though underneath he could see he was pleased as well to be recognised as a potential mate.

His sister had been quick to join up with Raphael when she was offered a blood red stone, and he had watched as Alec had felt the first pulls at his bond with his sister. When they had announced their first egg, it had been worse with Alec almost retreating into himself. He had caused more arguments than ever and it was amazing they hadn’t both drowned, the amount of time they spent chasing after each other as Alec calmed himself in the frosty water.

He watched as his love made his decision. It took him a long time and it made Magnus’ heart ache at the thought of him saying no. He would be alone again for another mating season - he didn’t want to be with anyone else. He knew deep down that Alec was it for him and no-one else would ever compare. 

He prepared himself for the heartache.

Then suddenly, Alec came alive, bending his head forward to rub against Magnus’. As they touched, Magnus heart exploded with love. He felt like the whole of the rookery were screaming their happiness for them. He brayed loudly, shocked and shaken when Alec brayed back. They both bent at the waist and yelled their love at each other.

Magnus was so happy, he felt like dancing, so he did, moving away from Alec to spread his wings, stretching them behind himself as he stepped and hopped around Alec. 

He saw the slow grin that overtook Alec’s beak and knew he had finally convinced him to be his.

The best part was when Alec lifted the stone from the ground, accepting Magnus’ offering and then tucked them together, wings pressed tightly, not an inch of space between them.

\------

Last night continued

Catarina watched the mating dance in amazement, listening to the happy honks as Magnus and Alec accepted one another as partners. She couldn’t believe it had finally happened. 

She watched for a long time and then began to note her observations as Magnus and Alec settled down together, Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s back, and went to sleep. 

She knew she had a scant few minutes before they would be awake again, as penguins only sleep for a short time, so she quickly put in a call to Simon to let him know the latest developments.

As the chief penguin expert amongst them, he was overjoyed and promised to share the news with Clary in the morning. He also asked her to record as many notes as possible so they would have lots of information to share with Valentine to support the programme. They all knew just how important this new relationship was going to be, having seen gay penguins on the national news at other zoos around the world. It would mean sponsors and TV crews, and more zoo guests and money for the programme. It was excellent news.

Which is why Catarina made a second call, after checking that Magnus and Alec were still sleeping.

He answered on the second ring, “Catarina? What is it darling, I was just getting ready for bed.”

“Magnus proposed to Alec!” She shrieked out, happily.

“I’m sorry, what?” Came the cultured voice on the other end, sounding puzzled. 

“It finally happened! Magnus has proposed! He gave Alec a hazel stone, the colour of his eyes!”

“I did no such thing, Catarina, you mad woman! Where are you getting your information from? You know very well I plan to propose with an engraved, platinum band. Also, why are you talking about me in the third person?”

“I’m not talking about you, you, Magnus!” She laughed, “I’m talking about penguin you!”

“What? Are you saying that penguin me, beat human me...I mean beat me, me to proposing to Alexander?” Magnus asked, sounding flabbergasted. And a little annoyed too.

“That is exactly what I’m telling you, Magnus! He just presented him with a pebble and they danced and sang to each other and professed their love. And now they’re asleep with Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s back and it’s adorable.

“Oh my god, woman! I can’t believe the little bird beat me to it! I am never going to live this down! Alexander will call me a copycat or copybird and I just….”

He sounded close to tears, so Catarina sent little hushing noises down the phone trying to calm him down. 

“It’s okay Magnus, Alec isn’t going to mind when you do it at all. He loves you and you love him and any proposal you plan is going to be amazing, sweetheart.”

“You’re right of course, my friend.” Magnus said, mind ticking over possibilities. “Look, I’ve got an idea and I’m going to need your help…”

\----

Alec and Magnus awoke not long after falling asleep, still happily wrapped up in each other. Magnus’ cheerful honk sent shivers down Alec’s back and he smiled at his mate then suggested they cool down with a swim. 

They slid on their bellies over to the water and then plopped in one by one. Once they were in the water, they chased each other around, laughing and joking as they slipped and twisted, sending droplets shooting everywhere. 

At one point, Magnus swam close enough to slide his belly against Alec and he felt a warmth settle into his stomach that was going to be very hard to let go of ever again. 

After a while they slid out of the water and settled on the bank for another nap.

Minutes later, they awoke again and Magnus suggested they should tell Isabelle and Raphael about the new developments.

Alec agreed, but insisted on bringing his pebble with him to show off. So they waddled over to collect it, staring out at the colourful shape of the human who always watched them at this time of night. 

She had a kind face, Magnus thought and seemed very interested in him and Alec, so he hooted out that they were now mates and that they were very happy indeed and hoped that she got the message. 

They slid over the ice on their bellies to see Isabelle as it was faster than waddling, and Alec was now eager for his sister to know the truth. 

When they approached, Raphael started to honk his annoyance, but Isabelle lifted her butt from their egg and made him swap places with her so she could greet her brother. 

She watched in amazement as he plopped the stone in his mouth down at his feet and moved closer to Magnus, pressing them together.

“So you decided?” she peeped out, giving them a gentle grin. 

“Yes!” Alec said happily. “Magnus brought me this gorgeous pebble and he said I was the one for him and you know how I feel, how I’ve always felt,” he said, eyes dropping from his sister to look down on Magnus instead. “It just took time for me to agree. But now...we’re mates and I hope you can be happy for me, for us!”

“Of course I am,” Isabelle screamed out, starting a series of honks along the row of nests as other penguins agreed too.

Maia was particularly loud, and they waddled over to her next, where she was guarding her mate, Jace, from the pair.

“Don’t come closer,” she warned, “We’re not close family so I might attack you. But congratulations! I’m really happy for you both!”

“Me too,” Jace peeped from where he was warming their egg. 

The only birds in the rookery that didn’t seem pleased were Camille and Lydia, who both turned away from them, huddling with the remaining unmated birds. 

“Time to go, Alexander,” Magnus hooted softly and they slid away. 

\----  
Two days later

“Explain to me exactly what they are doing, Miss Fray,” Valentine spat out as they stood and stared into the penguin enclosure.

“They’re making a nest,” Clary said proudly, watching as Alec and Magnus selected the brightest, most colourful pebbles from the collection they had placed onto Penguin Island. Together they were forming a circle of pebbles ready for their egg to sit in, and it was making Clary’s heart palpitate as she watched.

Simon perked up next to her, “In other zoos, Mr Valentine, sir, they give the penguins a dummy egg to see how they look after it. Then if they have a mated pair with two eggs, they give them a real one to hatch. It’s had very successful results.”

“It’s important,” Clary agreed, “Because neither of the pair can produce an egg, without one they can become depressed and it can cause the mating to fall apart even if they pair are devoted to each other like Magnus and Alec are.”

“So, you’re saying that we need to give them an egg or we’ll have a pair of sad penguin on our hands?” Valentine snapped, staring from his lead penguin expert to his daughter with blazing eyes.

“T...t...that’s right s..sir,” Simon stuttered.

“Well,” he suddenly said, “Have you got a blasted egg for them to hatch?”

“Actually, we do. It was one that was abandoned by the parents early on, so we’ve been keeping it in the incubator. With your permission we’d like to offer it to Malec, Sir.” Clary said, smiling.

“Malec?” He asked.

‘Their social media name sir, it’s very popular. It started with a teenage group from the local school. When Catarina told them their story, they all took pictures and started tweeting about them. They’re getting thousands of hits already, so it’s great for us too. We have a few TV companies interested in the story.”

Valentine smiled, it wasn’t a pleasant one, but Clary could see that he meant it to be. It was more like a baring of teeth.

“Right, well, Clary you look good on camera, so get those crews in and then we can really sell this story. But get the egg in there first and make sure they don’t reject it. You need to film the whole thing to make sure we have something really newsworthy.”

“Actually, Valentine, if I could interrupt,” said Catarina, rushing over to their sides, “I have something...something extremely newsworthy that would really put us on the map!”

\-----  
The next day

Alec and Magnus had found the egg as soon as they woke up.

“Did you lay that?” Magnus had asked in surprise, turning to stare at his partner.

“No!” he honked out, staring at Magnus in shock, “Did you?”

“It wasn’t me either! It must be lost. We better ask the rest of the rookery to see if anyone lost it.”

Together they had spread the word about the egg, but Magnus hadn’t been able to wait for a response. He knew exactly what the egg needed and had gently transported it over to their beautiful nest. 

He was so proud of their hard work. Every pebble had been carefully chosen and his love had listened to how Magnus wanted them arranging, so that they formed a beautiful repeating pattern in reds and hazel’s and greens and browns. There were one or two blue ones amongst them which lifted the scheme to another level of beauty in Magnus’ opinion. 

He was quite certain it was the most beautiful nest in the rookery. Perfect for his gorgeous partner!

As he settled gently over the egg, he watched as Alexander took up the protection pose, honking occasionally when someone moved too close to their little one.

It was after a few hours that they got word that no-one had lost a baby.

Magnus stared at his partner, hope in his heart. “Do you think this little one is for us?” he asked, peeping quietly so only Alec could hear him.

“I prayed for one, Magnus. As soon as I agreed to be yours, I prayed to the Penguin Raziel that I might be able to give you a child. And he has answered us. This baby is our miracle and we will care for it as such. You and I, together.”

“Yes,” Magnus brayed, “Yes, my love. I’m so happy,” They nuzzled together, honking out their happiness as one. 

They watched as the faces outside of their home changed from black to white to brown to pink to yellow. Alec took his turn sitting on the egg, while Magnus collected them food and stood guard. When he fed his love, he pressed kisses to his feathers and groomed him in his happiness and Alec pressed back, stroking his wing tips against him gently. 

They were content.

\------  
The Next Day

“Are you ready?” Catarina asked him, offering him her arm to lean on as he re-tied his shoes for the sixth time. “You’re not too nervous are you?”

“I’m not! How could I be?” he asked her, “I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. I’m ready. I just hope he is!”

“Oh I’m sure he is. I have never seen anyone look at someone the way Alexander looks at you Magnus. Well apart from penguin Malec!”

“That’s going to become our nickname isn’t it?” He asked her, faking an unhappy tone as secretly he thought it was rather cute.

Together they made their way towards Penguin Island, noting the crowd that had gathered at Valentine’s insistence. 

Alec was waiting patiently for him right near the front and Catarina pulled him over to him, beckoning them both to step over to the enclosure.

Clary and Simon suddenly rushed up, Simon stuttering out his thanks for them being there and agreeing to help with the TV interview.

Alec laughed lightly, reaching out to hold Magnus’ hand. “It’s just so funny that the two penguins you named after Magnus and I turned out to be gay! I mean, seriously, you couldn’t make that story up.”

The group all giggled with him and agreed that no, he was right. 

Then the presenter stepped forward and began to interview Clary and Simon about their discovery, Catarina adding in some of her observations.

The crowd ‘Awwwed’ when they heard how Magnus had presented the pebble and laughed at Catarina’s description of Alec’s reluctance to mate. A few teenagers even cried when they heard how he had finally accepted and they had danced and sung together.

And then the reporter turned her attention to Magnus and Alec.

“So, we’ve heard that in reality, you two inspired the names for these penguins. Is that true?”

“Yes, actually it is. My best friend, Catarina, gave Magnus his name when he first joined the colony, and Clary suggested Alec and Isabelle for the brother and sister when they arrived as she and Alec were close friends.”

“My sister, Isabelle, took a little persuading, but she’s pretty pleased to have a famous penguin as a namesake now.” Alec chipped in. 

“And am I right to think, that yourself and Alec are a matched pair too?” the reporter asked, gently easing Magnus into his big moment.

“We are,” he smiled. “We’ve been together for just over three years, so a little longer than the Malec behind us.”

The audience cooed again and then gasped as one as Magnus dropped to his knees in front of Alec.

Alec’s own mouth dropped open and he stared at his partner in surprise.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus began, taking Alec’s hand in his. “I have loved you for as long as I have known you and I cannot imagine any world, human, penguin or otherwise,” he continued drawing a small laugh from the crowd, “Where we do not spend the rest of our lives together. I love you as much as Magnus the penguin loves Alexander the penguin, and I want to be with you forever. So will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

As he finished speaking, there was silence, before Alec’s face split into a wide grin and he hauled Magnus to his feet, pressing his ‘yes’ against his lips.

The crowd cheered.

And in the enclosure, Malec huddled together as they watched their egg crack open and a small head peeped out.

Their baby, Max, was here!


End file.
